Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Please Check Out McJuggerNuggets New Website Mcjuggernuggets.co and Ridgidgaming.com Jesse Tyler Ridgway (Born September 29, 1992), better known as McJuggerNuggets or Psycho Kid, is the titular main protagonist villain of The "Psycho" series and the main antagonist of the Big Brudda Series. He is a dedicated gamer much to the annoyance of his father who forces him to get a job and to stop playing video games (currently failing), a source of Jesse's anger. This leads to getting his possessions trashed by his father. He also plays games and uploads skits on his YouTube channel and has over 1,800,000 subscribers and counting. Biography Early Years Jesse was born on September 29, 1992. After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse does confirm that his most traumatizing year in his childhood was when he was 8 (2000-2001). A tad obese Jesse gets his lower legs immobolized when he walks through hot asphalt. That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs. He was rushed to medics on both occassions after suffering critical effects. Rise to Prominence Humble Beginnings Jesse started his YouTube channel, "McJuggerNuggets" on December 9, 2006 and came up with name "McJuggerNuggets" after using the washroom. Prior to this, he had McChicken Nuggets. He named his channel "McJuggerNuggets" and started making various videos soon after. The First Video Of The Channel Can Be Found Here ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEVE3Dx095Q This was a time when his family was supportive to the gradually slow success of the channel. The "Psycho" Series In 2012, just on the verge of Christmas, Jesse, having a strong passion for gaming, gets his Xbox console thrashed by his father in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. After knowing that this event got put on YouTube by Jeffrey, his brother; Jesse blackmails him and threatens to show his father the video. This results in getting his camera broken by Jeffrey in Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, which later outcomes in getting Jeffrey's laptop broken in Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. Brain Injury In 2014, he got hit with a traumatic brain injury while filming a skit titled "21 Shots". This was a major impact in Jesse's life. At the end of 2014, he described the year as the most craziest one in his life. First Conflict with Psycho Dad Job Concern On July 11, 2014, Jeffrey randomly decided to cut off some of his hair for fun, leading to Psycho Brother Clips Head. Then, it was 3 months after Jesse had graduated college. His dad decided he needed to stop gaming and get a job. He ran over the games with a lawnmower in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, his most viewed video to date, reaching over 20 million views. A few weeks later, Jesse was grounded for an unknown reason, and was caught by his brother playing on a Gameboy with his friend Buzz. Jeffrey told on him, which led to a big argument between Jesse and his father, with Jesse ending up smashing his dad's TV with a baseball bat in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. He then temporarily moved out and came back eventually. During the same grounding, Jesse goes out to the shed to play Halo Reach, away from his family, but his Dad, because of Jeffrey, finds him playing and throws the Xbox in the pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Jesse was then going to job interviews but ends up going to get his Xbox 360 fixed. He was caught coming in the house by his dad, and he throws it through the car windows when he founds out Jesse got the money from his mother in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. His dad, Jeffrey and Jesse's friend Zach Cornaster (also known as Corn) come into his room while sleeping on Halloween and squirt ketchup on him and run a chainsaw to make him think that he got sawed up by a chainsaw in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. Jesse decided to get him back with the prank in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, but it leads to his father sledgehammering his Xbox One. There is a big argument at Thanksgiving dinner, which leads to Jesse flipping over the tables and throwing pie at his father in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. A week and a half later, Jesse decides to apologize to the family in Psycho Family Apology, but his father says "Don't expect anything for Christmas this year either.", which leads to Jesse's outrage of getting nothing for Christmas, despite getting numerous items from his sub-series Fan Mail Mondays, which started not long before the apology. On Christmas morning, Jesse gets reindeer antlers, while Jeffrey gets an Xbox One. Jesse decided to set the tree on fire because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. His mother ends up getting him one at the end of the video. Jesse v. Psycho Dad v. Psycho Brother Jesse sings a song parodying a song from South Park on one of his Twitch streams making fun of his dad, not knowing his dad was watching the stream. He then comes in and takes his monitor and destroys it in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. A few weeks later, Jeffrey and his girlfriend Kate were arguing about how lazy he is, and Jesse was filming it. Kate ends up smashing Jeffrey's tablet against the corner of a wall in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. A few days later, Jesse decides to make a celebration video for reaching 500K subscribers, but Jeffrey ruins it by taking his YouTube Play Button for reaching 100K subscribers, which leads to a clash between the two, which leads to their father interceding the fight and destroying Jesse's play button in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button. Jesse and his father then get invited to be on the TV show in London called "Virtually Famous" because of the Psycho Series. One day while in London, Jesse stays in the hotel playing DS while his dad went sightseeing. They get in an argument and his dad curb-stomps the DS, in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Jeffrey decided to get payback from the iPad video, so he tricked Jesse to thinking there was a replacement play button on the porch, but there is not. Jesse gets locked out after going outside in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. First Banishment Trophy/Wii U Incident Nearing the end of March, Jeffrey and Jesse planned a revenge video for the play button destruction that would involve smashing some of his father's baseball trophies from when he was a kid. Jesse and Jeffrey worked out a plan together. They put their dad's trophies in a box and went outside, where their father was making burgers on the grill and Jesse says "Remember when you destroyed my YouTube Play Button?" and smashes the first trophy on the ground. When his dad walks close up to him, Jesse smashes more trophies which leads to a freak-out of his dad, setting the Wii U on fire in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and gets Jesse kicked out of the house. After Jesse's exile, Jesse kept updating his subscribers by uploading daily vlogs. His mother and Jeffrey bring him food and clothes out to his tent or the garage, while Jeffrey starts to grow more insecure. Jesse now calls the tent "Eagles Landing", using two eagles from one of the trophies as an inspiration for Jesse. Jeffrey also gave Jesse his old Laptop so he can still upload the videos. Jesse has also been able to get electricity, thanks to a friend called Mr. H who gave him a generator to borrow while he was out of the house and living in his tent. He then bought more supplies for his tent, including an Xbox 360 and a TV and snuck into the house to collect his Skyrim game while he lives in his tent. However, Jeffrey then blows Jesse's Skyrim raid when Jeffrey calls out his dad. Jesse then plans to relocate Eagles Landing. Destruction of Eagles Landing Since then Jesse has still been "technically" living on his family's property. He has completed his Eagle's landing gaming setup as well. On April 11 2015, Jesse woke up to find that none of his cables were powered. He found that they were unplugged from the garage along with a note that explained: "If I find out you've been stealing electricity again, there will be consequences." This made Jesse ponder what to do next. Later that day he decided to use the generator that his neighbor let him borrow but it was too loud. The same night he decided to post a tweet asking if he should move his tent and setup farther into the woods, or stay and fight. He also upload a video later that night asking his viewers to respond to him about the question. In the end he stood his ground and plugged the power cords in, but his dad came and bulldozed with a tractor his entire tent & setup the next day in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. Everything in the tent was either destroyed or damaged badly. Jesse later launched a daring raid on the house to gather some items (fortunately, it didn't come to blows with Psycho Dad) to stay at his friend Zack Dingler's house. What is next is still being decided by Jesse. Settlement at Zack Dingler's After Eagle's Landing was destroyed Jesse moved to Zack's house. He never did see Zack or his family, although Zack was in a few of Jesse's older videos. While he was at Zack's house he could live his old life the way he used to. After a while though he decided to move from Zack's house. His parents were not fully on board with it, Zack himself wasn't feeling up to it by getting in the way, so Jesse made a few vlogs asking viewers if he should go stay with his girlfriend Juliette Reilly (who was a college student). In the end he decided it was so, and he drove up to Pennsylvania. Settlement at Juliette Reilly's While with Juliette and her friends, Jesse felt more loved and at home than anywhere he previously was. He stayed in an air mattress in her room, and when she went of to class he toured around the campus, city, and condos. He then received an offer to stay with his uncle Larry Abraham, and asked on Twitter/YouTube if he should go back to Zack's house, or go with Uncle Larry. He decides to go to Larry's house. Settlement at The Abraham Household When arriving at Uncle Larry's house, Jesse is greeted by his uncle, holding a beer. After talking a bit about rules and cats, Jesse talked with is cousin Tom Abraham. Larry invites him to work one day, only to find out that his mom had been making T-shirts to sell to the "Juggies". They come home to a voicemail, left by Jeffrey Sr., saying he shouldnt be at his house. Jesse is then forced to stay outside in the tent titled "Phoenix Landing". Jeffrey's Emergence Meanwhile, Jeffrey decided to pull a prank and paintball Jesse's tent, only to be reversed on, destroying Jeffrey's camera lens. As revenge, he destroys all of the trophies in JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), and frames it on Jesse. After Jesse's dad finds the trophies, he goes to Uncle Larry's house, and destroys one of two DS Lites from Fan Mail Mondays. Uncle Larry defends Jesse, saying that Jesse was innocent and that it was most likely that Jeffrey did it. Jesse's father throws a chair on the ground, and is threatened by Larry to leave, or he would call the cops in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. On April 26th, Jesse gets into Larry's RV, at long last. He and Larry found the video of Jeffrey Jr. smashing the trophies, and thinks of a plan to get back in the house, by making a video with Juggies reciting a speech. The following day, Jesse's channel (after 8 years) finally reached 1,000,000 Juggies/Subscribers. Homecoming On May 1st, 2015, Jesse is kidnapped by Jeffrey and drives him to The Ridgway Residence. Jesse makes his move by ashowing his father the Juggies Unite video and Jeffrey Jr. smashing his childhood baseball trophies. After a moment of silence, Jeff Sr. decides that Jesse could take residence in the home in under the condition that he worked for his father for free and paid rent. Jeffrey, on the other hand for framing Jesse of smashing a second stash of trophies gets his camera thrashed. On May 5th, 2015, Jesse, his family (except Jeffrey since he was away at the time), and his girlfriend Juliette was "swatted."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5oRo0M4-Lg Funding Struggles "Scared Straight" Arrest After the swatting, Jesse, despite the fact that how much he had to pay, was forced to pay the bill but ended up in a brief argument most of the time. On May 21, 2015, Jesse gets supposedly arrested while causing a tantrum in a store. Jesse apologizes to the store and talks to Joan, the mother of supposedly the store owner. After declining that she did not call the cops, Jesse's mother, Theresa reveals that the arrest was set up by his father and his mischievous brother & that the goal was to force Jesse into respecting them. An argument occurs in a therapy session a week or so later. Around that time, Jesse makes amends with Zachary Cornatzer, which the two had a falling during the events of Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party. Video Game Burial Jesse also gets into the merchandise business and starts making t-shirts. However, his mistake was taking the risk of making a limited time "Psycho Dad" t-shirts, which was a two-week store exclusive for Father's Day. Jeff. Sr got ahold of this and in turn, buries his video games. Jesse is invited to E3 and arrives to Los Angeles to participate. When he comes back, it is on the verge of Father's Day. Jesse goes back to the site of the buried video games (Jesse did manage to get some games before E3), only to find out that the hole was covered up. Jesse and Jeffrey give their father a grill for Father's Day, which convoluted into an argument between Jesse and Jeff. Sr.. Jeff. Sr reveals that while Jesse was at E3, his father scooped up all the video games. North Carolina Trip Coming Soon! Prank War Later on Jesse's life, Jesse secretly goes on Jeff. Jr's Computer and uploads a prank video (MCJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER!) on to BigBrudda to attempt to tell Jeff Jr. not to leave his PC on. Since then, Jeff. Jr's and Jesse's relationship has gone unstable and formed into a prank war. Jeffrey interrupts Jesse's live-stream by filling his room with smoke using fog machines in Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream. Operation Orange Crush On August 19, 2015, Jesse steals the keys of Jeff. Sr's Backhoe along with Corn and Beth, Then on August 20, 2015, Jesse and Corn hijack the Backhoe but later get caught by Jeff. Sr. Jesse forms an alliance with Larry Abraham and plan to retaliate against Jeffrey by running over his PS4 with Larry's truck as revenge for the events in the "WEEK OF TERROR". Surely enough, on August 21, 2015, Jesse and Larry, with the help of Corn get Jeffrey to painfully watch his PS4 get run over. However, Jeffrey quickly reciprocates by paintballing the truck, but Jesse, Larry and Corn manage to escape, despite Jesse being shot once while dragging the PS4 on the empty roads. Jesse and Larry stop and beat the PS4 to pieces. As revenge, Jeffrey stole two PS4's and an Xbox Jesse was planning to do a giveaway with, as well as claim the PlayStations as his own. However, Jesse and Larry convince Jeffrey to give back the consoles, despite hiding his Batman Collectable Statue in the Fan Mail room if anything happened. Jesse has Larry secure his room from any danger with a deadbolt. Jeffrey's Revenge In an attempt to make amends with his brother, Jeffrey sneakily stole the keys to the deadbolt and locked Jesse in. Despite believing he didn't have a second key, Jesse had to go through the window in order to get out of the house. Jeffrey taunts Jesse in not giving the location of the key and in turn, Jesse pronounces him a villain. A few days later, under the belief that Larry had the second key, Jesse calls him in an attempt to get the second key. However, Larry reveals that despite recommending it, he put it on Jesse's car key chain, much to Jesse's surprise. Jesse unlocks his door and carols Hallelujah to celebrate. Second Conflict with Psycho Dad Framing Jeffrey After unlocking his deadbolt with a key on his key chain, Jesse decides to get back the other key by telling his father of the key theft under the lie that Jeffrey deadbolted the lock on the door. His father intrudes Jeffrey's room and destroys his PS4 controller. Things take a turn when Jesse is lashed back after finding out the lie. A Terrible Mistake Jesse, after making his father angry the previous day attempts to make amends with him by doing a QnA video, requested by fans. However, when doing the QnA, Jesse's substandard behavior forces Jeff Sr. to cross the line and lash out at Jesse. Despite Jesse's pleads, Jeff Sr. denies to come back to the QnA after being embarrased on film. Jesse's Revenge Coming Soon! Second Banishment Room Incident While Jesse and Larry were setting up an introduction for a livestream, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. desperately orders Jesse to unlock his door. Despite saying that he will let him in in 10 seconds, Jeff Sr. busts down the door and trashes his table, Juliette Reilly's gifts, various posters and his TV. Jesse quickly learns that Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. was the mastermind of this attack, with his father as a pawn as revenge for the pitfall prank. Jeff Sr. orders him to pack up "in 10 seconds", as this is another way of saying that he was banished after manipulating his family to turn on his brother. Struggling to pack, Jesse and Larry leave the house. During this, they encounter Theresa Abraham-Ridgway, whom Jesse begs to defend him, but even she was mad after she was set up by her son. Larry drives away with a crying Jesse. Banished from The Abraham Household A few days after being kicked out, Jesse manipulated Tom to film Jesse covering Jeff Jr.'s 2006 Dodge Charger with plastic wrap. This leads into a fight with Larry, who is ordered by Jeff Sr. to kick him out of the house. Jesse leaves his 1,000,000 subscriber Play Button that he recieved a day after he was kicked out and walks away from Larry, now having everyone in his family against him. Personality Said by his subscribers, Jesse is a lazy undergraduate who has a powerful liking for his video games. This is a core source of most of the events of the "Psycho" videos, most likely leading to either destruction, harm, or a conflict about his video games. Jesse is also an easy target for betrayal. For example, Tom has betrayed Jesse once while Corn betrayed Jesse twice. Jesse is a master manipulator, when he used his family to pull a prank on his brother, which ultimately led to being exiled from his house again & when he manipulated his cousin Tom to pull a second prank on his brother, which led to being banished from Uncle Larry's. Things He Has Smashed/Interrupted/Destroyed/Harmed/Stolen *(Baseball bat, Smashed) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's television *(Injured) His own brain *(Crushed by himself) Table and numerous plastic cups *(Smashed) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's trophies *(Flipped) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's grill *(Ruined) Thanksgiving feast * (Burned) Christmas tree * (Soaked by Water Balloons) Jeffrey's Camera Lens * (Interrupted) Easter Feast * (Vandalised) Voro's Plumbing Store * (Ripped) Numerous amount of clothes * (Smashed) BigBrudda's Silver Play Button (which is actually his own Play Button) * (Accident) Break Uncle Larry's RV Door (he tries to push Jeffrey out the RV and accidentally broke the door after slammed it) * (Liquid Ass) Jeffery's Room & Office * (Accident) Window screen (knocked out of frame when exiting from bedroom) * (TWOC'ed) Jeffery Ridgway Sr's backhoe/digger * (Crushed, Baseball Bat, Dragged, Smashed) Jeffrey's PlayStation 4 * (Contaminated) Jeffrey's chicken * (Stolen) Jeffrey's Statue * (Accident) Framed poster (brushed by with his shoulder) * (Plastic Wrap) Jeffrey's 2006 Dodge Charger Series He Has Made *McJuggerNuggets Movie Madness (MMM) (July 1, 2015 - present) *The "Psycho" series (December 22, 2012 - present) *KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES) (April 1, 2015 - May 1, 2015) *Fan Mail Monday (December 2014 - present) *The Juggies Powwow (October 2014 - present) *Everyday Situations (January 2014 - January 2015) *Rule 19 (June 5 - September 21, 2012) *The G.A.M.E. (March 2010 - April 2012) *Overachievers (February 15 - July 12, 2009) Known Residences Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse have a very tense relationship, Jeff constantly tells Jesse to get a job while Jesse constantly tells his father that gaming is his job. Due to this they have been at each other's throats, Jeff has destroyed many of Jesse's belongings, mainly his games and has embarrassed him on YouTube on more than one occasion. Their relationship continues to be tense as they are considered to be each others worst enemies. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. While Jesse constantly argues with his father, Jesse and Jeffrey's relationship is perhaps the most tensed relationship yet, Jeffrey constantly films Jesse when sees a golden opportunity for a psycho video and enjoys humiliating Jesse. However it was revealed in Psycho Family Therapy that were much closer when they were younger and used to play video games together, however Jeffrey revel as that their relationship started to become rocky when Jesse wanted to play the Xbox, while Jeffrey wanted to play the Play Station. Their relationship is described both and rocky, as they are seen on some occasions getting along and working together, while most of the times they are at odds. Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Jesse closest relationship would have to be with his mother, Theresa she cares deeply for him and does her best to support him as seen when each time Jesse's dad destroys his belongings, his mom is always there to defend him. On September 11th, his mother questions if she could defend Jesse any longer since he lied to her about the use of 50 foot black rope he got from the Juggies Store, primarily from Larry. However, in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, she turns on Jesse and refuses to help him since Jesse lied to her for THE PITFALL PRANK! Larry Abraham Larry is Jesse's uncle, at first Jesse thought he was like father, but later on as the series progressed he is shown to support him and his dream to become a gamer. During Jesse's exile, Uncle Larry offers a place to stay for Jesse and quickly the two grew closer. Larry is shown to deeply care about Jesse as seen when he defends him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!, Larry has even started his own YouTube channel that he calls "Larry's Lounge". Jesse has even stated in Psycho Family Therapy that he sees Larry as a father figure. Thomas Abraham Tom and Jesse appear to have a close relationship as the two are seen playing video games together often, however their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Psycho Dad that Jesse was living at his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appears to be friendly once again. Juliette Reilly Juliette is Jesse's girlfriend, they first met on a dating website called Tinder. They seem to love and care about each other a lot, and Juliette supports Jesse despite knowing about the tensions that occur in the Ridgway Residence. However it has been speculated that despite them being together for almost 2 years they do not seem to carry a particularly strong relationship. Psycho Appearances Trivia *He is similar to Stephen Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever series and Michael Green in the Angry Grandpa series. They all have anger issues and break their families' belongings/get their belongings broken by their family. *He is the most profane character in the series. He says fuck dozens of times each episode. This is probably because he has a bi-polar disorder. *Despite not getting along with Jeffrey, the two planned to get revenge for the events of the Play Button by destroying his trophies. It backfires, and Jesse gets his Wii U broken. Even though the bond between Jesse and Jeffrey grows, the actions he developed made Jesse now temporarily reside on "Eagles Landing". After that was eradicated, he went to stay at Zack Dingler's (a friend of Jesse) house. However, currently Jeffrey sparked the most recent feud with Jesse, his dad and his uncle Larry. *Although at a legal age, he always refuses any type of alcohol, and has been carded once when buying beer for Larry. *He suffered from a brain injury in 2014, while recording for the video 21 Shots. He stopped drinking after the brain injury. He talks about the concussion experience in a vlog, as well as a Juggies Powwow. He was considering to drink at Vidcon, but wasn't able to since he supposedly had mono. *Jesse worked in a bank once, mentioned in "THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!", then he quit to focus more on his YouTube Channel. *His favorite eatery, New Dodges Market is also located in his home town of Elmer, New Jersey. *Jesse and Juliette met on a dating website called Tinder. Quotes * I don't want any waffles!! * Why are you always filming?! * I'm never gonna quit playing!! * FUCK these stupid clown shoes!!! * Fuck you! FUCK THIS FAMILY!!! * SHUT THE FUCK UP!! * NOOOO... FUCK !!! *GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU FUCK! * I love my mom, whoppee-frickin'-doo. * I'm going to call...child Services! * I hate my Dad, FUCK HIM!!!!! * Batman, I thought was a hero, but he's crushin' Gotham right now! * COME HERE! * Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies. * I'm going to tell my therapist! I'm going to tell my therapist about this!!! * Do you have a drinking problem? (to Uncle Larry) * I shit you not... (usually said when Jesse confirms that a bizarre story was true) * Do you seriously want me to fucking punch you in the face right now?! * Are you fucking crazy?! * TOM?! TOM!!! * STOP FUCKING FILMING!! * (Referencing to his paintballed television) DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING NETFLIX I WATCH ON THIS?!?!?! * Hey there Lil' Bruddas, Big Brudda here! (mockingly) * You remember my couch? Remeber my Halo Helmet? Remember my fucking TV? Remember ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU TOLD DAD TO BREAK?!?! * GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY??!!?! * BIG PUSSY (to Jeffey) * RUN YOU BIG BITCH (to Jeffery after he run back to his room) * Fuck! Where Are All My Games? No Dead Rising No Crackdown Halo? No Fucking Halo? * I'm Really Fucking Good At It! * You've Already Destroyed My Wii U I Have Nothing Left To Lose! References Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:FA Category:Villains